Glitch Fever
by daphrose
Summary: Symptoms of glitch fever: coughing, levitating, sneezing, uncontrollable molecularkinesis, headache, temporary blindness, fever, sore throat, sensitive hearing, fatigue, and snot cannons. Chase hates being sick! But when an unexpected side effect leads to the ultimate glitch, will the Davenports lose Chase as they know him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings Lab Rats lovers! In my other stories for the past week I've been asking you to vote on my profile for which story you wanted next. Well, guess which story won? That's right: Glitch Fever!**

**So you're probably here because you like sick Chase. This story will not disappoint. I know there are a lot of sickfics involving Chase out there, but don't worry, I've got some interesting ideas. The chapters for this story will be shorter than my other ones, but I'll update very often to make up for it.**

**I do not own Lab Rats. Enjoy!**

* * *

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

* * *

My trigonometry teacher droned on and on. Usually I don't mind math class. I love relearning things I already know. But today was different. Today I could barely stay focused. What was wrong with me?

"Mr. Davenport!" Mr. Wilson snapped. I jerked up and realized that I had put my head on my desk and nearly fallen asleep.

"Ye-yes sir?" I stuttered.

"Is my class so utterly boring for your genius that you decided to use it as a time to catch up on missed sleep?" Mr. Wilson said, glaring daggers at me.

"No sir!" I replied, biting my lip. This was new for me; I had never been in trouble with a teacher before.

Mr. Wilson squinted as if trying to decide what to do with me. I fidgeted uncomfortable. I could see my classmates staring and giggling at me. "So, the star student finally got in trouble, eh?" I heard someone say. I thought it sounded a lot louder than it should have. Was my bionic hearing activated? That's not right.

"Alright, Mr. Davenport," my teacher finally said. "Since this is your first offense, I'll let you off with a warning. But don't let it happen again."

I nodded and quickly went back to taking notes. But, try as I might, I found it becoming harder and harder to listen to Mr. Wilson. Why was I so tired? I hadn't been having trouble sleeping lately. Unless . . .

The bell rang and students hurried to pack up their things and head out of class. I, however, just sat there, trying to push back the pain. Tears sprung to my eyes and I clutched my ears. I don't get it! The bell hasn't bothered me since the first day of school! Why was it such a trouble now?

"Is something wrong, Mr. Davenport?" Mr. Wilson asked when he saw me.

"No sir!" The bell had stopped. I gathered up my things and walked out, not wanting to face any more questions.

Trigonometry was my last class. I headed over to Bree's locker, where my siblings and I always met to head home. I zoned out a little, allowing my feet to lead me. "Um, Chase?" I heard. I was about to look up, but suddenly I got a face-full of locker.

"Whoa, are you okay?" my sister asked. She placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me to face her.

"Yeah, fine, why?" I asked.

"Well, maybe because you just decided to kiss my locker? I know you're desperate for a girlfriend, but _this?"_ Bree said, looking me over. "What's the matter with you?"

I chose to ignore her insult. "I'm just tired, that's all." Bree raised an eyebrow, but to my relief she didn't push it.

Adam and Leo ran up, arguing about something. "Would you guys tell Adam that talking dogs aren't real?" Leo said to us.

"No, they are too real!" Adam insisted. "There's one on TV! If you can't trust the TV to tell the truth, then what can you trust?"

"Adam, there are no talking dogs!" Bree told him.

"Yeah!" Leo said victoriously. "Chase, tell him! Chase?"

"Earth to Chase!" Bree said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said. Then I realized that I had been leaning against the wall and closing my eyes. Again? What was going on with me?

"What's the matter, bro?" Adam asked.

"Nothing," I insisted. "I'm just tired. Can we go home now?"

"Yeah . . . sure . . ." Bree said. I sighed. _Finally!_ Bree raised her eyebrow again and glared me. I tried to smile back. Whatever this was, I didn't want my family to worry. _I'll be fine, _I told myself. _Just fine._

* * *

**How was it? What did you guys think? Review/follow/favorite if you liked it! There'll be quite a bit of humor in this story, so hopefully I can make you guys laugh once or twice. Don't forget to review and tell me your favorite part!**

**By the way, I did a little research to see what someone's reaction would be if you snapped your fingers in their face (like Bree did to Chase). So I did it to my friend when she was zoning out. I don't recommend it, by the way. I think I nearly gave her a heart attack. XD**

**(Also, one more thing: AllAmericanSlurp has a poll on her profile that she would really like you to check. She wants to know if she should update Marcus: Broken Android or post a new story. So go check that out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again everyone! Holy cow, nearly twenty reviews on one chapter that's not even a thousand words long? You guys are awesome! Sorry the chapters are so short. Like I said, I'll be updating very often to make up for it!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Bree's POV * * ***

* * *

As soon as we walked in the door to our house, my younger brother did a face-plant on the couch. I frowned. He seemed really out of it today. He had barely said a word on the way home, and he had a glazed-over look in his eye.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Davenport said as he entered the room. "Ready for some training?" Chase's groan was muffled a little by the couch. Mr. Davenport frowned and pointed at his youngest bionic son. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"We don't know!" I said as I walked over to the counter. "He won't tell us."

Mr. Davenport sat down next to my brother. Chase didn't move. "Hey, Chase," he said. "Are you okay?" All he got in response was another muffled groan. "Hey, look at me."

Chase complied, lifting his head so he was looking at Mr. Davenport. My father frowned and put a hand to his son's forehead. "I'm just tired!" Chase insisted. "I'll be fi–" He was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

"Leo, can you go get the thermometer please?" Mr. Davenport instructed. My step-brother hurried out of the room to find it.

"Mr. Davenport, I told you, I'm alright!" Chase tried again to convince him.

"You are not okay!" I insisted. "Mr. Davenport, he's been completely out of it today! He ran into my locker, barely talked on the way home from school, and now he's upset about training!"

"And you guys complain about me being a tattle-tale," Chase huffed.

"Yeah, something is definitely not right! He wouldn't tell me that talking dogs are real!" Adam put in. Chase threw what I'm guessing was supposed to be a glare at his brother.

Chase began to wrinkle up his nose. "Are you alright?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I think . . . I think . . ." Then Chase let out a horrendous sneeze. There's something you need to know about my brother: he doesn't just sneeze, he . . .

"Woohoo, snot cannons are back!" Adam yelled.

We all turned to see Leo standing in the entrance to the room, covered head to toe in mucus. "GROSS!" he screamed, trying to wipe it off. Chase smiled weakly.

"Sorry Leo," he said. "I guess I glitched."

Leo handed the thermometer to Mr. Davenport. "I'm going to go take a shower," he said disgustedly before heading upstairs.

I turned to Adam, who was sitting next to me at the counter, and whispered, "Why do you think he glitched?"

"I dunno," Adam replied. Of course he didn't know. Why did I think he would? "But that was hilarious!" my brother continued. I rolled my eyes.

"99.8," Mr. Davenport announced.

"99.8 what?" Adam asked, confused.

"Degrees. That's his temperature," Mr. Davenport explained.

Chase was gazing up at us with a tired look on his face. His eyes looked all glazed over. I squinted and wondered if he comprehended what was going on.

"Let's get you down to the lab," Mr. Davenport decided. "Adam, a little help?" Adam rushed over, tossing Chase over his shoulder. Chase groaned again.

"I don't wanna," he said in a voice strangely similar to a five-year-old's.

"Well, you're gonna have to," Mr. Davenport said. We headed downstairs. I couldn't stop staring at my brother. He looked pretty awful. I hoped he would be alright.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? What was your favorite part? Don't forget to review and let me know! The next chapter will probably go up this evening. Perhaps that may depend on how many reviews I get by then . . . You know what you have to do, people!**

**I'm going to start replying to the reviews in my chapters. a) I feel bad about never replying to you guys and b) I'm too lazy to PM everybody. :P If you guys don't want to read, skip down to the bottom and just write your thoughts in the review box!**

**Shinxshinx1595: Thanks! I hope this chapter was just as good too!**

**Unknownfangirl10: Yeah, that was my favorite part too! Well I'm glad you got your wish then! I hope it continues to excite you!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yes, I know, the chapters will be a little shorter. And thanks, that was my favorite part as well! *snickers along with you once again***

**Gg180000: Here you are!**

**Kihonne: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Shanzlol, goldengirl28, Toni G Burn, Guest, pinkcrazyness, sylverbird, Percyjacksonfangirl11: Thanks and here you go!**

**Beverlie4055, klausgirl4055, Guest: Glad you liked it!**

**xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx: Thank you! I enjoyed writing those parts very much! :P**

**Ms. Nick Jonas: I'm glad! Yes, it's so Adam, isn't it?**

**Guppyfish: Aw, thank you so much! Oh don't worry, there will be PLENTY of sibling-bonding comfort fluff! It's one of the reasons I write Lab Rats fanfiction! And I agree with you on how mean they've been to him. It kinda makes me mad. But I'm glad you like the story!**

**BigTimeRusher12: I liked that part too! Well, looks like you got your wish! I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! And if you haven't done those things yet, be sure to do them now for more Glitch Fever! See you all soon!**

**(By the way, there's a fun little poll on my profile regarding Glitch Fever if you'd like to check it out. You don't have to, just thought I'd let you know!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I have some news. Good or bad? I'm not sure. I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow. Now, I can take my laptop (which has all my stories) with me. And I'm about 99.99% sure I'll have wi-fi. So I SHOULD be able to upload stories this week. I'm just not totally sure when. I wouldn't expect a chapter for Glitch Fever in the morning, but I will try my hardest to upload by tomorrow night. After that I'll probably be able to upload one or two chapters every day. My schedule MAY be a little sporadic, but I'll do my best. Okay? One nice thing: I get SUPER inspired on vacation. :)**

**One thing I wanted to say real quick: when I imagined this story in my head, I imagined it taking place in the old lab. So it probably takes place sometime between "Bionic Showdown" and "No Going Back." You guys can picture the new lab if you want, but there will most likely be some things that don't quite add up.**

**Anyway, on with the story! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Adam's POV * * ***

* * *

When we got down to the lab, I threw Chase onto the floor. He moaned and Mr. Davenport yelled, "Adam!" My father and my sister quickly went to Chase's side and helped him up.

"Don't just toss him on the ground!" Bree said angrily as she helped Chase into one of the chairs. I frowned. I don't get it; what's the big deal? I toss Chase around all the time. Why is suddenly such a bad thing?

"Alright, Chase," Mr. Davenport said as he leaned on the cyberdesk. "I want you to tell me all your symptoms. And don't lie to me!"

Chase sighed. "My throat hurts a little, I have a headache, and I'm really, _really _tired."

"Hmm," Mr. Davenport said thoughtfully. "Sounds like you probably have a head cold." Chase groaned. Again.

"I've never been sick before," Chase pointed out. "So shouldn't that mean my immune system will have a hard time fighting it off?"

"Well, actually, no," Mr. Davenport said. We all looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "Since you're genetically engineered, your bodies have an easier time fighting off infections and viruses. Your cold won't be as bad as one would be for a normal person, and it won't last as long. Since most head colds typically only last for a few days to a week, yours will probably last for only a day or two. And your symptoms won't be quite as severe. But . . ."

"But what?" Chase prodded.

"It will affect your bionics. A lot."

"Meaning?"

"You'll have quite a few glitches."

"Like the snot cannons!" I said, proud of myself for figuring that out.

"Yes, Adam, just like the snot cannons. My guess is that you'll have a variety of glitches over the next couple of days."

"I guess this means I'm not going to school tomorrow," Chase mumbled.

"No way!" Mr. Davenport said. "Look, the best thing to do right now is to get your rest."

Bree led Chase to his capsule and helped him inside. Within a few minutes he was asleep. I was actually starting to get worried about him now. He didn't look so good.

"Okay, look guys," Mr. Davenport said once Chase had fallen asleep, "I've got a lot of things to do over the next couple of days. I want to make sure that at least one of you is watching him at all times. There's no telling what damage his glitches will cause."

"No problem, Mr. Davenport!" Bree said. I nodded in agreement.

"Good. That has to start now, by the way. I've got to go to a meeting. I'll be gone until later tonight. If a glitch pops up and it's too much for you to handle, just call me. I'll tell you what to do. In the mean time, make sure he gets plenty of rest and fluids. We don't need him dehydrated on top of everything else."

"Sure thing, Mr. Davenport!" I said. Our father gave a small smile and headed upstairs.

"So," I asked Bree once he had gone, "we just sit here and watch him?" I sat down in one of the swivel-y chairs and stared attentively at my brother.

"Well, yeah, but I don't think you need to do it like _that, _Adam," Bree said, a slight hint of exasperation in her voice. "We could watch a movie."

"Okay," I said, grabbing one of Mr. Davenport's tablets. "Why don't we watch _Attack of the Baby Martians?"_

"No way!" Bree scoffed. "I say we watch _Fallen Stars." _

"Ugh, no, not another girly movie!" For the next fifteen minutes we argued over what movie to watch, trying to be quiet so we wouldn't wake our brother.

* * *

**(Yes, I based the name "Fallen Stars" off of "The Fault in Our Stars." Which I have never read but I hear is good.)**

**How was that? Not quite as funny of a chapter, I know. I needed to explain a few things. But still be sure to let me know what you guys think! The next chapter MAY go up in the morning (if I have time, but I highly doubt it) or in the evening. But definitely tomorrow unless something drastic happens. Don't forget to review guys! Next are the review replies, so skip if you'd like:**

**Shinxshinx1595: Thank you! I certainly hope it is. And yes, I enjoyed writing that! Chase will be awfully cranky in this story. That's how people always seem to be when they're sick.**

**BigTimeRusher12, unknownfangirl10, Percyjacksonfangirl11, Guest, ABCDavenport: Yeah, I really enjoyed writing that part! XD Glad you guys liked it!**

**LoveShipper: Oh, if only it was that easy! But of course it won't be. ;)**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Quit poking me, Principal Perry! But come 'ere. *whispers profound knowledge into your ear***

**Vampire Girl: That's alright! Hey, at least you saw it now! And I hope you enjoy!**

** Live. love. life426 (I don't know what it is with your username, but I just can't put it in without spaces!): More concern coming up! There will be plenty along with the humorous moments. And no, I don't believe we've seen them since "Crush, Chop, and Burn." Really wish they'd come back sometime. Anyway, glad you like the story!**

**xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx: Yes they are! I'm glad you liked it. And I agree; I love seeing the siblings bond and stick together. "Sick of." I have to admit, I laughed! XD**

**Klausgirl4055, beverlie4055, pinkcrazyness: Glad you guys are liking it!**

**LBozzie: Thanks, that's great to hear!**

**Animelover5000: Don't we all? Thank you so much for **_**reading **_**this! I'm glad you like it!**

**Thanks to you all for reading! Don't forget to review and I'll see you all again soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have my laptop! And internet! So I can post! Yay!**

**This chapter was by far my favorite to write. Lots of humor, glitches, and Adam being Adam. I hope you all enjoy! (Also, see if from the first lines you can guess who won the movie argument at the end of the last chapter! :P)**

* * *

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

* * *

When I woke up, Bree was watching something on a tablet and Adam was playing intently with a straw. I blinked a few times, wondering how long I had been asleep. I felt a little better now.

Pushing open my capsule, I stepped out slowly. Bree looked up and smiled. "Chase!" she shouted.

I winced. "Bree, please don't yell," I said.

Bree frowned. "I wasn't yelling," she shouted. I covered my ears.

"He's glitching!" Adam screamed.

I was, wasn't I? Every sound that entered my ears was amplified. The beeping and whirring of every electronic device in the lab was much louder than it should have been.

I dropped to my knees while clutching my ears. Waves of pain shot through my body. Bree said something to Adam, which caused me to yelp. Someone began to pull my hands away from my ears. I resisted as best I could, but they ultimately overpowered me. Every horrible sound flew into my ears. Then everything became quiet.

I looked up into the worried faces of my siblings. My hands went mechanically to my ears and I discovered that I was wearing noise-cancelling earmuffs. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks!" I said, getting up slowly. Bree helped me sit down in one of the chairs. "I guess this was one of the glitches Davenport was talking about, huh?" I said. I was well aware of the fact that I was probably shouting, but I couldn't hear my own voice to know for sure.

After a few minutes I slowly lifted the earmuffs off. To my relief everything seemed much quieter. I still placed the earmuffs nearby, in case I suddenly needed them again.

"How are you feeling?" Bree asked softly.

"A little better," I replied. "I'm still kinda tired, but it's not that bad." Bree gave me a warm smile. But that smile froze on her face and she stared past me. I began to turn around to see what she was looking at.

Suddenly a ton of water splashed onto my head. It was like standing under one of those buckets at the water park: one second I was completely dry, and the next I was sopping wet. I blew the water off my lips and wiped my eyes. Bree was bent over with laughter and Adam was standing over me. He had a water cooler in his hand and a proud grin on his face.

"Did that help, Chase?" he said triumphantly.

"No!" I shouted. I glared at him and shook my head, causing ice to fly out of my hair. Man, that water had been cold!

"But Davenport said you needed to fluids!" Adam insisted.

"To _drink_. Not to be dumped on my head!" I yelled, straining my throat. I let out a few coughs.

"Hang on, Chase," Bree said between laughs. "I'll go get you a towel." She left the lab still chuckling.

"Adam!" I shouted. "Why would you do that?"

"I was just trying to help!" he insisted.

"Well, some help. Really, why in the world would you think that Mr. Davenport wanted you to drench me?"

"Geez, I'm sorry Chase! Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the capsule," Adam huffed before walking away. I felt a little guilty for yelling at him like that, but I was still mad.

Bree walked back into the room with Mr. Davenport at her side. "Chase!" he called when he saw me. "What happened?"

"Adam tried to drown me!" I said, gratefully accepting the towel from Bree.

"I was trying to help!" Adam said as he came back from across the lab. "You said he needed fluids. So I gave him some."

"To _drink, _Adam," Mr. Davenport said with a face-palm. "Glasses of water and juice, not buckets of them."

"Thank you!" I said.

After I had finished drying off, Mr. Davenport said, "Alright, time for bed!"

"Even us?" Bree whined.

"Yes, even you," Mr. Davenport sighed. "You guys have school tomorrow. Now, into your capsules." As I walked over I burst into one of my fits of coughing.

"Is he going to keep me up all night with that?" Bree asked from her capsule.

"No, Bree," Mr. Davenport assured her. He walked over to the console and typed a few things in. "I'm going to sound-proof his capsule. Any sounds he makes will be completely muffled out. And Chase, it will also keep any loud sounds out, in case your hearing glitches again."

"Thank you, Mr. Davenport," I said weakly as I stepped into my capsule.

"How'd you know about his hearing glitching?" Adam asked.

"Bree told me," he replied. "Now, you three get your rest. Especially you, Chase."

I was happy to comply. I was exhausted again. My throat was killing me more than it had been all day. I had a pounding headache, especially after my hearing glitched. And yet, within a couple of minutes I had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

**See, this is where you go, "Oh, Adam!" I was so proud of myself for that! XD How'd you guys like this chapter? Chase's bionics are going to do something very interesting next chapter. So if you'd like to see it, be sure to review! I'll get it posted as soon as possible!**

**Review replies. You can skip if you want:**

**ABCDavenport: Haha, glad you liked that part! Thank you!**

**Unknownfangirl10: I'll see if I can get a chance! Yeah, Adam's always going to be Adam, whether his brother is sick or not. But at least he was apologetic, right? I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you so much!**

**xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx: Aw, thanks so much! I've had a hard time with humor in the past, but I feel like I'm getting better at it. Adam is actually one of the characters I find harder to write, so I'm glad that you think I'm doing a good job! Thank you!**

**beverlie4055: Glad you're loving it!**

**Guest: He'll get a little bit more protective. He will always be Adam though, so he'll have his not-so-bright moments, of course! Isn't Chase cute? XD I love writing him like this! I'm so glad you like the story!**

**LoveShipper: Oh, most definitely! And there will be plenty of it too. Thanks for the review!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Indeed! XD**

**Shinxshinx1595: Who doesn't love arguments? Thanks for the review!**

**RossLynch4ever: Ugh, I have allergies too! I completely understand. I was so cranky this morning due to nature deciding to have a war with my head. Thanks for the review!**

**Percyjacksonfangirl11: I know! And thanks! :)**

**Thewriterswayoflife: Sorry about having to change your name. Yeah, I don't know what was up with that! Anyway, thanks! I'm glad you think they're in character! Adam can be hard to do sometimes, but I think I'm getting the hang of him. Watching every episode five times in finally paying off! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited/read. You guys are great! See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy everyone! How's it going? Who's excited for this next chapter? For those of you who like seeing a more sympathetic Adam, there's plenty of him in this chapter! There's also a surprise visit from a certain alter-ego! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I don't own Lab Rats. I **_**really **_**wish I did though.**

* * *

*** * * Adam's POV * * ***

* * *

The next morning I was playing a game on my phone. I glanced at the time. Nine forty-eight. Chase was still asleep. He _never _slept in. I was beginning to see exactly how much sickness can affect people; Chase was nothing like himself!

Mr. Davenport was going to be gone at a tech conference all day. Bree and I had worked out a system for watching our brother. Somehow I managed to get stuck with the morning shift – not that I was upset about it. Bree and Leo had left for school a while ago. Bree told me that she would come back after lunch and then I could head to school.

Around ten o'clock Chase finally woke up. He stepped out of his capsule and looked around. "Hey Adam," he said. His voice sounded very scratchy.

"Hi Chase," I replied. "Whoa, what's wrong with your voice?"

"My throat is killing me," he said.

_Hmm. _I leaned down and looked in the medicine cabinet. Mr. Davenport had told me about all the different medications and what to use for Chase when he was complaining about a certain symptom. Which one was for sore throats? Ah, yes!

"Here you go!" I said, handing Chase two tablets and a glass of water. He gulped them down gratefully and sat down next to me.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked, trying to be sympathetic.

"Like I've been hit by a bus," Chase groaned. He had been doing a lot of that lately.

"Okay," I said. "What's that like?"

"Huh?"

"Getting hit by bus. What does it feel like?"

"I wouldn't know, Adam!" Chase started to look a little irritated.

"Oh. Then how to do know you feel like you've been hit by a bus?"

"It's just an expression . . . oh, never mind. You're making my headache worse." Chase began to rub his temples.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I reached over to rub his shoulder, but suddenly his force field went up and blocked me. "Hey!" I cried.

"Uh oh," Chase said quietly.

"Glitch?" I asked.

"Well I'm not doing it." Chase's force field flickered and went out as I moved away.

"Hey, did you see that?" I asked.

"What?" Chase asked.

"This," I said. I moved in closer to Chase. His force field activated. I moved further away. It deactivated.

"Fascinating," Chase murmured. "It's like my bionics are . . . protecting me!"

"Why would your bionics need to protect you from me?" I asked, slightly offended.

"I don't know," Chase muttered. "It's probably still a glitch. My guess is that anytime something or someone gets too close to me, my bionics perceive it as a threat and try to protect me." Chase gave a weak chuckle. "That's actually kind of cool!"

I took one cautious step closer to my brother. His force field shot back up again, but this time it pulled together and formed a ball above his head. Then it flew towards me, colliding with my stomach and throwing me back into the wall. When I looked up, Chase was doubled over with laughter. His laughter soon became a furious fit of coughing, however. I walked over and began to pat him on the back. This time his bionics didn't try to stop me. I sighed with relief.

Chase stopped coughing and put his face on the desk. He stayed like that for a few minutes, not moving. "Hey, buddy," I said, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "You okay?"

He looked up with a glare in his eye. I jumped. He looked really scary . . .

"Hey, meatbag!" he growled. "What're you looking at?" Uh oh.

"Spike?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" Spike growled. "Why does my voice sound so weird?" It did sound strange. Chase's voice gets really deep when he becomes Spike, but that deep voice sounds really weird when coupled with a sore throat, I guess.

"You're sick," I replied simply. I started to back away. Spike is really scary!

"Sick? What's that?"

"It's . . . uh . . ." I'm not really the best at explaining things. "It's when you act really weird and glitch a lot and feel really horrible."

"Is that why I feel like tearing myself to shreds?"

"No, that might just be you," I muttered.

"What'd you say to me, jumbo?" Spike snarled. I winced. Then Spike bent over and began to cough really hard. I looked on, still slightly terrified.

When he straightened, that crazy look was gone from his eye. "Commando app disengage?" Chase said. "Um, Adam, what just happened?"

"I think you glitched into Spike," I told him.

"Oh," he said slowly. "For how long?"

"Just a minute or two."

"Good," Chase sighed. "Gosh, I'm really tired now. And my throat hurts even more than before. I'm going to go back to sleep, okay?"

"Alright," I said. "Sweet dreams." Chase nodded and stepped into his capsule. In a minute he was fast asleep.

* * *

**What did you guys think? What was your favorite part? Sorry there wasn't more Spike; I have a difficult time writing him. But hopefully you still liked the little bit of time he was there!**

**Okay, I'm not going to reply to all the reviews individually anymore because my author's notes are becoming longer than the story itself. Instead I'll do one huge reply to all: I'm so happy you guys like it! Your sweet reviews always make me smile! I'm glad you all think I'm doing well with Adam's character. That's a huge encouragement to me since I often struggle with him. And you guys have the nicest things to say that always make my day. And come on, 71 reviews on 4 chapters? Geez! How'd that happen? This was just a fun little thing I did because I wanted to put my personal twist on a Chase sick-fic. A huge thank you for all the support! I love you guys! :'D**

**Anyway, don't forget to review for the next chapter! It's Bree's turn to watch Chase next. (Just so you know in advance, there will be NO Brase. I don't do that. But there will be sweet sibling moments.) So review and let me know what you guys think! See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! More Glitch Fever here! It's Bree's turn to watch Chase! Who's excited for that? It won't be Brase, sorry. I'm not a Brase shipper. I can respect you if you are, though. So if you **_**really **_**want to see it as Brase, fine, I can't stop ya. Just letting you know that I didn't write it that way.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I'm so glad you guys like it! :)**

**Enjoy everyone! I don't own Lab Rats. (I have typed that sentence **_**so many **_**times!)**

* * *

*** * * Bree's POV * * ***

* * *

I headed home from school right after lunch. I had the afternoon shift of Chase-watch. When I walked in the front door, I was surprised to see Adam on the couch playing one of his video games.

"Adam!" I yelled. "Where's Chase?"

"Down in the lab," Adam said, staring intently at the TV screen.

"You left him down there _by himself?"_

"He was sleeping! And I was bored. So I came up here. Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

A hundred different possibilities flew through my mind. I smacked my forehead. "Alight, well, it's time for you to head to school," I told him.

Adam frowned and turned off his video game. He grabbed his backpack and hurried out the front door. As he did, he called, "Whatever you do, don't . . ."

I didn't quite hear the last part of what he said. It almost sounded like, "Don't touch him." But what could that mean?"

"What?" I called after him, but he was already gone. Oh well. I headed down to the lab to check on my brother.

* * *

I stepped out of the elevator, not quite sure what to expect. I was hoping to just see my brother safely asleep in his capsule. But he wasn't in there. I looked around. My heart skipped a beat when I realized that he wasn't in the lab at all. "Chase?" I called frantically.

"Up here," a strained voice called. I turned my head slowly upward and yelped at what I saw.

My brother – who was still in his pajamas – was ten feet in the air, legs crossed casually. A hundred different scientific devices hovered around him. There were even a few chairs. My mouth dropped open in shock. This was not a possibility I had been preparing for.

"My molecularkinesis is glitching," he said. "And my levitation. So far I haven't figured out how to get down."

"I knew Adam shouldn't have left you alone," I muttered as I climbed onto the cyberdesk.

"Yeah, where was Adam? I woke up about ten minutes ago and he wasn't down here."

"He was upstairs playing video games. Uh, here, I can almost reach you." I was standing on the cyberdesk and stretching out a hand to my brother. He just stared at me blankly. "You know, you could try and help," I grunted. My hand almost touched his foot.

"Bree, I wouldn't do that . . ." he said.

Suddenly something slammed into my back. I fell off the cyberdesk and landed with a painful _thud _on the floor. I groaned. I looked up to see my brother smiling sympathetically down at me.

"My bionics are glitching and trying to protect me," he said with a small chuckle. "Adam found that out the hard way too."

"Why would your bionics need to protect you from me?" I asked when the breath finally returned to my lungs. I stood up slowly and shook myself out.

"It's not you, exactly. Anytime someone or something gets too close to me, I glitch and attack them. When Adam did it earlier, my force field pushed him back. Then I glitched into Spike."

"You were Spike?"

He shrugged. "Only for a few minutes."

"How are we going to get you down from there?" It was weird to be looking _up _at Chase.

He shrugged again. "I guess we'll just have to wait until it wears off," he said.

"Oh," I replied. "But then won't you fall?"

"I dunno. But I can't do anything else right now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I grabbed a seat in one of the chairs that was still on the floor. "So . . ." I continued. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. My throat doesn't hurt as bad it did earlier. But I've got a splitting headache and I feel a little light . . . headed." My brother chuckled at his own joke. I rolled my eyes. Chase is a horrible comedian.

My phone buzzed. I looked down at it. Ooh, a text from Owen! Aw, how sweet! He wanted to know why I wasn't at school. I told him that I was watching my sick brother.

"Owen says he hopes you feel better!" I said absentmindedly.

"Thanks," Chase muttered. "Um, Bree?"

"Mmm?" I said, concentrating on my phone.

"Uh, Bree, I think . . ." There was a loud crash and everything that had been floating in the air – including my brother – fell to the ground. He groaned. I quickly got up to help him.

"So I guess that's what happens when it stops," Chase moaned. I gave a small grin and helped him to his feet. He looked around at the inventions that had fallen. Some of them were broken. "I'm gonna be in for it," he muttered.

"Hey, it's not your fault!" I assured him. I super-sped around the room and cleaned everything up. The broken inventions I placed on the cyberdesk. I would explain it all to Mr. Davenport later.

"Thanks, Bree!" Chase said gratefully. Then he yawned.

"You look awfully tired," I observed.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to go back to sleep."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately."

Chase coughed a few times and yawned again before saying, "Studies have shown that sleeping is good for helping the body fight off sicknesses because . . ." he trailed off as he noticed my expression. He gave a weak grin and said, "You really don't care, do you?"

"Not a bit," I informed him. "But at least this sickness hasn't taken away your intelligence and superiority. Now go get in your capsule and get to sleep."

Chase chuckled and complied. He hopped into his capsule and was fast asleep in no time at all.

* * *

**How was that? What was your favorite part? Don't forget to review! It is quite possible that the next chapter has that "ultimate glitch" I mentioned in the summary. Want to know what is? THEN REVIEW!**

**By the way, I was thinking about posting a little one-shot (or possibly two-shot) tomorrow if I get it typed up. It's about the Davenport household losing power during a thunderstorm. Is that something you guys would like to see? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! Who's excited to see the ultimate glitch? You guys have been wondering about it. Here's a little hint: what's Chase's main ability? Oh, think about it! Think you know now? Well, you'll find out soon! The chapter also ends on a cliffhanger. *evil laugh* Enjoy!**

******Wait, real quick, one more thing. ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS? *faints* How in the world? Thank you guys so much! You all make my day with every single one of your kind reviews. AH! You guys are wonderful! Thank you! XD**

**Now, on with the story! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

* * *

When I woke up Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Bree were all in the lab. I yawned and stepped out of my capsule. They all smiled a little at me. I grinned back.

"How are you feeling?" my father asked.

"Okay," I said.

"Your siblings told me about your bionics protecting you."

"Yeah!" I said with a chuckle. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Sure. But we have to be careful. You don't want to hurt anybody."

"Too late," Adam and Bree said in unison.

I smiled weakly. "Sorry," I said.

"Do you need anything?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Some juice would be great," I replied.

"I'll get it!" Bree said, super-speeding upstairs. Within two seconds she was back downstairs with a glass of apple juice. I drank it gratefully.

As I looked around I noticed that the broken inventions had been moved over to Mr. Davenport's workspace. I bit my lip. "Sorry about your stuff, Mr. Davenport," I apologized.

Mr. Davenport grimaced. "It's . . . okay," he said slowly. "It wasn't your fault."

"I can help you fix them when I'm better," I said.

His face lifted. "That would be great! Thanks Chase."

Suddenly everything around me turned white . . . then yellow . . . then red . . . then it all faded into black. "Um, guys?" I said, groping around frantically.

"Chase, what's wrong?" I heard Bree say.

"I can't see anything!" I called. My shin bumped against something and I grimaced. I stretched my arms out in front of me, trying to find something stable to grab on to. Someone grabbed my hand and led me over to the cyberdesk. I reached out and found a chair. I climbed onto it carefully.

"I guess your super-vision is glitching," Mr. Davenport said.

"Oh, really?" Adam said. "So that means you can't see this?" If I had my guess, Adam was probably making faces at me.

"Stop it!" Bree hissed. I heard her slap Adam lightly.

"Chase, what are you seeing right now?" I heard Mr. Davenport ask.

"Uh, it's just all black," I described. "Wait, now it's purple. No, blue. It keeps changing colors!"

"Hmm," Mr. Davenport muttered. I heard him type some things into his cyberdesk. I hoped this wasn't serious!

In a few minutes the blue gave way to green, which gave way to yellow again. After a few seconds of staring at yellow, several colors began to enter my eyes at once. I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them slowly. Everything had returned to normal. "Hey, I can see again!" I announced.

I turned to face my family. They were staring at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked.

"Um," Bree said slowly, "you got a little something there." She gestured to her cheek. My hand flew up to my face and made contact with a metal wrench.

"What?" I yelped. Then suddenly all sorts of metal objects in the lab flew towards me. I grimaced as each one slammed into my body.

"You magnetism app must be glitching now," Mr. Davenport said.

_"Nooo . . ." _I said sarcastically.

"Cool!" Adam exclaimed. "You look a superhero in the best costume ever! Metal Man saves the day!" he said in a dramatic voice. "Whoops, make that Metal _Woman!"_

"Really Adam?" I said, rolling my eyes. Now? He was going to do this _now?_

Every metal object that was attached to me suddenly dropped to the floor, including a few inventions. Some broke apart as they hit the ground. I sighed. _Great. Just great._

"I'm sorry Mr. Davenport," I said quietly.

My father just stood there. His eyes were wide and his fists were clenched. He let out a sort of grunt, then said, "It's alright, Chase. I don't think you did anything too serious."

I helped my family pick up the metal scraps, and then dropped into a chair. I was exhausted again. All these symptoms were driving me crazy! As if my glitching bionics weren't enough to deal with.

Mr. Davenport saw me and said, "Alright, time for bed." I smiled at him gratefully. I got up and went to my capsule.

"Us too?" Adam whined.

"Yes, even you guys," Mr. Davenport said. "It's been a hectic day. Let's just all get our rest. Tomorrow is Saturday, so feel free to sleep in. Especially you, Chase."

"Thanks Mr. Davenport," I said from my capsule right before dozing off.

* * *

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. I glanced around frantically. I was in some kind of glass tube-thing. For just a second I panicked. I pushed on the front a little and to my relief it popped open.

Stepping out slowly, I looked around. This place was really strange! It looked all sci-fi and futuristic. A girl with brown hair was sitting next to a tall boy at some weird desk in the center of the room. The girl saw me and smiled.

"Chase!" she called.

I frowned. "Who's Chase?" I asked.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! Haha, I'm so evil! }:D If you want to know what happens, then I guess you'd better review! Do it for Chasey!**

**Also, I DID upload that one-shot I asked you guys about in the last chapter. It's called "Unplugged" if you want to go check it out. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So what happened to Chase in the last chapter? I shall answer that in this one. Also, sorry it's shorter. Thanks again for all the reviews! Enjoy this chapter, everyone!**

**I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Bree's POV * * ***

* * *

My heart dropped to my shoes. _No, no no no! Please, oh please no! _Adam started laughing nervously.

"Good one, Chase!" he said. Chase just looked at us blankly.

"Good what?" Chase asked. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"No!" This time I said it out loud. "Come on Chase! I'm Bree, your sister! And that's Adam, your brother! Please Chase!"

"Who's Chase?" he asked again.

This wasn't happening. It had to be a dream. Without a second thought I super-sped upstairs and grabbed Mr. Davenport from the kitchen. I sped back downstairs at my top speed.

"Bree!" Mr. Davenport cried when we got down to the lab. "Why'd you do that?"

"We have an emergency!" I said. I pointed at Chase, who was looking around blankly. "He doesn't remember anything!"

"What?" Mr. Davenport asked quietly. He slowly approached my brother. "Chase?" he said.

Chase took a few steps back. "Who are you?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"What do you remember?" Mr. Davenport said slowly. Chase mouthed the word "remember" as if he had never heard it before.

"Nothing," he said quietly. "I don't know what's happening." I could see Mr. Davenport squeeze his eyes shut.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Mr. Davenport asked, holding up three fingers. Chase squinted and cocked his head a little. He opened his mouth as if to answer, but then closed it again. He looked down at his hand. Slowly he held up three fingers.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "And do you know how many that is?" he asked.

Chase shook his head. "I don't know," he mumbled. My chest felt tight. My super-genius of a brother couldn't count to _three?_

"Mr. Davenport, what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"It's probably just another glitch," Mr. Davenport said hopefully. "It will most likely wear off in a little while. But I might be able to speed that process up. Chase, could you get in your capsule?"

Chase shrunk back. "I don't want to go back in there," he murmured.

"Chase, please," Mr. Davenport pleaded. "We're your family. You're Chase Davenport. That's your sister Bree, your brother Adam, and I'm your father. You can trust us. We won't hurt you; we want to help."

Chase seemed to relax a little, but only a little. "I don't know," he whispered hoarsely.

"Please, just get in your capsule and we can help."

"Al . . . alright," Chase agreed, walking slowly over to his capsule. Mr. Davenport tried to grab his arm to guide him, but Chase shook him off. I gulped. Mr. Davenport had to fix him! He had to be okay! He would remember us. He had to remember us.

My younger brother entered his capsule, a slightly frantic look in his eye. Mr. Davenport walked over to the control panel and started typing a few things in. "I won't have to be in here long, right?" Chase asked nervously.

"You shouldn't," Mr. Davenport said. "It's okay, I'm awesome, so I know I can fix this quickly." I smiled a little in spite of myself.

After a few minutes I just couldn't take it anymore. "Will he be okay, Mr. Davenport?" I asked nervously.

There was slight pause before Mr. Davenport replied, "Just fine, Bree." I breathed a sigh of relief. "His bionic memory bank and super-intelligence are glitching right now. So he won't remember anything. We will just have to wait until it wears off. Unfortunately I can't speed it up. Also, I'm not quite sure how long it will last. So until then, we'll just have to deal with him."

"Deal with him?" Adam repeated.

"Yup," Mr. Davenport said. "And _I _have to go sign a few contracts, so that means: he's all yours!" Our father marched out of the lab.

We turned back to our younger brother. Chase was tapping lightly on his capsule. "Um," he said, "can you guys let me out now?"

* * *

**Be grateful: originally Chase's condition was going to be much worse. I ultimately changed it because I was wandering too far from the "humor" genre. The next chapter will have them trying to deal with a Chase who remembers nothing. Who wants to bet that **_**someone **_**will take advantage of this? XD**

**Don't forget to review y'all! See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry that last chapter was kinda more of an explaining chapter. I jump back in on the humor in this chapter, don't worry.**

**I'm heading home from vacation today, so I actually wrote this author's note yesterday. Well, as I'm typing it it's today, but you'll read it tomorrow which will be today then . . . does that make any sense? No? Alright! All I'm hoping is that I'll be able to upload this from my mobile device. I THINK I can. If you're reading this then I did.**

**Okay, after all that confusing nonsense, here's the story! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Adam's POV * * ***

* * *

"So . . ." I said slowly, staring intently at Chase. He looked back at me with one eyebrow raised in a way that almost reminded me of Marcus. "I'm . . . Adam . . ." I told him gently.

Bree whacked me on the back of the head. "He's not five!" Bree yelled. I rubbed my head and scowled at her.

"I still don't know what's going on," Chase said quietly from his seat at the cyberdesk.

"Look," Bree said slowly. "You're our brother, Chase. And you were sick. That caused a bunch of glitches –"

"Glitches?" Chase interrupted.

"Yeah, you're bionic," Bree told him.

"What does that mean?" Chase asked, cocking his head a little.

"It means that you have a ton of cool powers!" I attempted to remind him. "Usually you're really smart and bossy. And you can move things with your mind!"

"Really?" Chase asked. His face lit up like a light bulb. He held up his hand and stared at one of the chairs. Slowly it began to lift up in the air. "Cool!" Chase exclaimed.

"Adam, are you sure it's a good idea to teach him how to use his bionics again?" my sister whispered to me.

"Trust me, Bree!" I told her. "It's fine! Plus, it's really funny to see him learning how to use them all over again."

Suddenly we heard a loud crash and looked over to see a large dent in the wall and a chair on the floor underneath it. Chase quickly dropped his arm. "Maybe I shouldn't do that," he said.

Just then the lab doors opened and Leo walked in. "Hey guys," he said. "What's up?"

"Who's that?" Chase asked, motioning to my other younger brother.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked with a furrowed brow. "It's me, Leo."

"Leo?" Chase repeated.

"Yeah," Leo said. "That's me."

"Who?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes!"

"Leo?"

"Why?"

"STOP!" Bree shouted. Then she explained, "Chase's memory bank and intelligence are glitching right now. He doesn't remember anything."

"So he doesn't know us?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Bree said.

"Oh."

"We are _not _starting that again!" Bree shouted.

"So you're Leo?" Chase asked.

"Yup, that's me!" Leo said. "Your calm, cool, and collected younger brother." Bree and I raised our eyebrows and gave him _"really?" _looks.

"Oh," Chase said. "Um, besides my bionics, what else can you guys tell me about myself?"

"Well, you . . ." I paused for a second. This could be my chance to make Chase do pretty much anything I wanted! "You let me toss you around all the time," I continued. "You always listen to my suggestions and never tell me what to do."

"Adam!" Bree hissed, slapping my arm. I ignored her. Chase was staring at me like an enthralled young child.

"In fact, you don't tell anyone what to do, ever!" I continued. "You're really laid back and chill. You enjoy helping out your big brother whenever I need it. And you most certainly do not get mad when I toss you around or tease you."

"Yeah!" Leo agreed. "And you always go along with our plans and never question them, no matter how stupid they seem! You never have any problem taking the blame for us when we get caught, either!"

Suddenly a sharp pain shot up my arm. Bree's nails dug into my biceps as she dragged me and Leo to the other side of the lab. "What are you two doing?" she hissed.

"Making he do whatever we want, duh!" I said. "We're reprogramming Chase so he'll act exactly the way we want him to!"

"That is _literally _the definition of brainwashing!" Bree said.

"Oh come on, Bree!" Leo put in. "We're just having a little bit of fun! Besides, eventually he'll remember the truth. Right?"

"That's what Mr. Davenport said," Bree sighed.

"Then we're all good!" Leo said. "We're just taking advantage of the situation while we can!"

"Wait a minute!" Chase suddenly shouted. We all turned back to our brother. Chase hopped off the stool and moved closer to us. He pointed a finger at me. "What you said is not true, Adam!"

* * *

**Oh, lookie, Chase has his memory back! Or . . . does he? *raises one eyebrow* If you know anything about my writing style, you'll know that I love to surprise you all with plot twists. Just remember that things are not always as they seem . . .**

**Anyways, don't forget to review so you guys can get the next chapter! *sing-song voice* It's really fun-ny! See you guys soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! I'm back! I told you that things aren't as they seem. You'll see what I mean in the beginning of this chapter. And for those of you who wanted to see a more protective Adam, there's lots of him in this chapter. Enjoy! (Also: sorry this chapter's so short! The next one will be much longer.)**

* * *

*** * * Adam's POV * * ***

* * *

"What?" I asked. Was my brother really remembering?

"I hate it when you toss me around," Chase continued. "And I _do _tell you what to do. You don't always listen though."

"Oh, Chase, you're back!" Bree exclaimed. She flung herself at our younger brother and wrapped her arms around his neck. I saw Chase stiffen a little.

"Um, Adam?" he said. "Who is this?"

Bree pulled back and gaped at Chase. "What are you talking about?" she practically yelled.

"That's Bree," I said. "You still don't remember her?"

Chase shook his head.

"Wait, so you remember her and not him?" Leo asked, pointing to each of us in turn. "Do you remember me?"

"The only person in this room that I know is Adam," Chase said.

"Oh, come on!" Bree said. "How does that even make any sense?" Chase shrunk back a little.

"Bree, stop, I think you're scaring him," I said quietly.

"But . . . but he's . . ." she spluttered. Then she frowned and said, "Fine."

"I'm sorry, am I _supposed _to know you?" Chase asked.

"I'm Bree," my sister explained in an exasperated voice. "I'm your sister."

"And Adam's sister too?"

"Last I checked."

"And who are you?" Chase asked, pointing at Leo.

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu," Leo muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm Leo. I'm your step-brother."

"Do you remember Mr. Davenport?" I asked.

Chase shook his head. "I only know you, Adam," he said.

"How do his memories even make sense if he only remembers you?" Bree whispered to me. I just shrugged.

"Guys!" Leo hissed to me and Bree. "Why don't we find something to jog his memory? You know, like a picture or something?"

"That might work!" Bree exclaimed. "Great idea, Leo!"

Leo puffed his chest out with pride. "I know," he said haughtily.

"Chase!" I called to my younger brother. "We'll all be right back. Just stay down here and try not to cause any trouble." My brother nodded and took a seat at the cyberdesk. The rest of us headed upstairs to find something sufficient enough to jog Chase's memory.

* * *

I hurried back into the lab with one of Tasha's scrapbooks in my hand. "Chase!" I yelled.

Chase lifted his head and looked at me. "Adam!" he exclaimed with a grin. "I have something to –"

"Never mind that," I said, cutting him off. "Check this out. This book is filled with all sorts of pictures of things we've done. See, here's us after our first mission! We saved the town of Welkerville!"

"That's great, Adam, and I –"

"Look, this is when we went ice-skating! You figured it out really quickly and kept showing off. Then we played bionic brother toss on the ice!"

"Adam, you don't have to –"

"Ooh, this is when you and Leo won the robot throwdown! You guys built an awesome robot and totally _crushed _Mr. Davenport!"

"ADAM!" Chase shouted. He coughed a couple times. I looked up from the scrapbook and stared at him. "I know!" Chase said with a chuckle. "I remember."

"You remember?"

"Yeah," he said. "The glitch ended just a few minutes ago. My memories and intelligence are back. I know Bree and Leo and Mr. Davenport and Tasha and you. I remember everything."

"Chase, that's great!" I exclaimed.

"I was thinking," Chase said with a mischievous grin, "you're the only one who knows. Bree doesn't. This is the perfect opportunity for a prank!"

"Ooh, what did you have in mind?" I asked excitedly.

"Bree's upstairs on a video-call with Owen," Chase explained.

"How do you know that?"

Chase tapped his ear. "Super-senses," he reminded me. "I can hear her talking to him."

"Oh, right. So what were you thinking?"

Chase coughed a couple of times before explaining, "Time for a little brotherly embarrassment!"

* * *

**Oh, what do you think Adam and Chase are gonna do to Bree? And yeah, he's back now! That didn't last too long. I wanted to move on.**

**Shout out to AllAmericanSlurp for three things! A) Helping me decide that Adam would the one Chase remembered. I couldn't decide which character to do and she really helped me on that. B) Letting me use one of her stories as a memory! The memory of them going ice-skating came from her story (a one-shot) called "Bionic Ice Skating." If you haven't read that yet then be sure to go check it out! It's really great! C) Just being awesome! :P**

**So guys, I was trying to decide if I should make a sequel to "I'm a Weapon." Would you guys like that? You can tell me two ways: 1) Review on the author's note at the end of "I'm a Weapon." 2) Take the poll on my profile. Thanks guys! And don't forget to review this story too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey again everybody! You all seemed very excited to see what the boys have planned for Bree. I have to say, I had fun on this chapter! It was nice to use more humor again! And for those of you who like the siblings moments – and protective Adam – there a really sweet one (in my opinion) at the very end. So enjoy!**

**(Also, over 150 reviews! Wow! Thank you guys so much! :D)**

* * *

*** * * Bree's POV * * ***

* * *

I smiled as I studied Owen's face on the computer screen. I had been searching through my laptop for pictures that might help Chase remember when I got a video-chat request from "torturedartist18." Though I felt a little bad about not helping my brother, I had accepted immediately.

Owen was telling me about some painting he was doing to represent the evils of government and how . . . I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. I just liked seeing his cute face.

"So how's your brother doing?" Owen asked suddenly, snapping me out of my little trance.

"Oh, uh, Chase is alright," I replied. "He's got a little amnesia . . ."

"Whoa, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be alright."

"How did that happen?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed. I racked my brain for a lie. "Well, you see . . ."

All of a sudden the elevator opened and two of my brothers tumbled into the room. One of them stopped every few steps to cough and the other was attempting to hide a grin. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but at least they had given me an excuse not to answer Owen's question.

"Guys, I'm on a video-chat with Owen!" I told them. "Can you leave me alone?"

"Oh, but Bree!" Chase said, shaking his head. "Adam told me that there are so many good memories that you can share to help me jog my memory!"

"Yeah!" Adam said. Both of my brothers were now standing behind the couch I was sitting on. They were in full view of my computer's camera, so Owen could see them clearly. "Like when you used to kiss the wall when we were little!" Adam continued giddily.

My cheeks flushed red and I saw Owen suppress a laugh. I glared at him through the screen. "We _all _did that!" I protested.

"Adam told me that you sleep ugly, too!" Chase said.

"Yeah, and you snore like this!" Adam proceeded to mimic a loud snore.

"I . . . I do not!" I attempted to shout over Adam's loud snores. I turned back to my computer and tried to smile. Owen just raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'm remembering something!" Chase said as he danced around the room. "I once caught you making out with your 'Talking Steve' doll!"

I wanted so bad to vanish into thin air. To my relief Owen vouched for me. "That's not such an unusual thing for a little girl to do!" Owen pointed out.

"Thank you!" I said.

"She was thirteen!" Chase said with laugh.

I could see in the screen that my face was as red as a tomato. "I think my brother got his memory back," I muttered though gritted teeth.

Suddenly Chase began to wrinkle up his nose. Then he sneezed. It was a snot-cannon sneeze. I gazed in horror at my laptop, which was now covered in mucus. Owen's mouth was wide-open in shock.

"H-how . . ." he stuttered.

"Got-to-go-Owen-see-you-on-Monday-bye!" I said all in one breath before slamming my laptop shut and throwing it aside in disgust.

I leapt off the couch "You're dead!" I shouted. Chase just laughed and ran out of the room. I charged after him.

After a few minutes of running through the halls, I used my super-speed to get rid of the distance between me and my brother. I caught hold of the collar of Chase's shirt and pushed him into the wall.

"Wait, Bree!" my brother pleaded. "You wouldn't hurt a sick brother, would ya?"

"I'd consider it!" I growled.

Chase coughed before saying, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"You glitched in front of my crush!" I shouted. "You're going to help me explain that on Monday!"

"Fine, fine!" Chase whimpered. "Just put me down!"

"You also embarrassed me!"

"I'm sorry Bree! We were just messing around. Please put me down."

I scowled. "Fine," I complied reluctantly. "But only because you're ill." I let go of Chase and he fell to his knees. I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes. "Come on, get up!" I instructed.

Chase put his hand on the wall and started to lift himself up. Then suddenly he dropped back down. His body began to rack with coughs. I looked on for a few seconds, waiting for them to stop. But they didn't.

"Chase?" I asked worriedly as I kneeled down next to him. "Chase!"

"There you guys are!" I heard someone say. I turned my head to see Adam coming down the hallway towards us. "What's wrong with Chase?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I said. "He won't stop coughing!"

"Hey, Chase!" Adam said as he got down on his knees next to our brother. He began to thump Chase on the back, which only caused my younger brother to cough harder. "Just breathe, buddy!"

After several seconds Chase's coughing finally stopped. He gasped for air and began to shake a little. "I-I'm f-fine," he stammered weakly. "C-can we just go back down to the l-lab?"

"Sure thing," Adam said. The two of us got up and helped our younger brother to his feet. We slung his arms over our shoulders and went to the elevator together.

* * *

**So, did you like it? What was your favorite part? Don't forget to review and let me know!**

**I have good news and bad news. Bad news: there are only two more chapters of Glitch Fever left. Good news: I'll be starting more stories right after it's over, including one super-special sequel called "I'm a Monster." Cue applause! Here's my current schedule, just to keep you guys up-to-date on my plans:**

**Tuesday – chapter 12 of GF (Glitch Fever). Wednesday – chapter 13, the final chapter, of GF. Chapter 12 of JAG (Just Another Girl). Thursday – chapter 1 of a three-shot called "Arcane Art." Friday – chapter 2 of 2A (Arcane Art). Saturday – chapter 3, the final chapter, of 2A. Chapter 13 of JAG. And the prologue for IAM (I'm a Monster) will go up either Saturday or Sunday.**

**Now, there's more bad news: Because I'm working on IAM, I'm postponing other projects like Losing It All and Hunted. Don't worry, they will still be posted someday! It will just be later than I thought. But I really want to write/post IAM now. Just be patient for the other stories. They will come someday, don't worry.**

**So now you guys know how this week will go in regards to my updating. Wow, I'm busy, aren't I? I hope you guys will enjoy my new stories as much as you seem to enjoy this one! See you very soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Second-to-last chapter of Glitch Fever here. I hope you all enjoy it! You know that I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

* * *

I've gotta say, it was nice to remember everything. The lab no longer seemed strange and frightening. Deep down inside I felt a little guilty for forgetting who my siblings were, but I also knew that it couldn't be helped.

When we got back down to the lab I collapsed into one of the chairs, completely exhausted. I shut my eyes against the blinding light. Everything felt achy. "Didn't Davenport say that my cold should last only a few days?" I croaked out.

"I did," I heard Mr. Davenport say. I jumped and opened my eyes. My father and Leo were standing in the doorway to the lab. "You remember?"

"Yeah," I said weakly. "My memory came back about a half an hour ago."

"All of it?" Mr. Davenport checked. "And your intelligence too?"

"Yup," I sighed. "If this was only supposed to last a few days, then why do I still feel so crappy?"

"It really has only been three days," my father pointed out.

"But still!" I whined. "You said it would only be a day or two."

"I guess it's just taking longer than I thought," Mr. Davenport said with a shrug.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I noticed Adam copying me. I touched my nose lightly and Adam did the same. I groaned and Adam groaned as well.

"Adam, quit mimicking . . ."I trailed off as I realized that Adam was saying the same words I was, at the same time I was saying them. And it wasn't only him.

I turned around and looked at my sister. I slapped my cheek lightly. She did the same. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Adam do it as well.

"Um, Mr. Davenport?" all three of us said at the same time. "Any chance my override app is glitching?"

Leo doubled over with laughter and Mr. Davenport gave an amused grin. "I would say so!" my father agreed.

"Ugh. Adam and Bree, you two are lucky!" my siblings and I said together. "I can't tell you how much I want to take advantage of this, but I really don't feel up to a prank."

"This is so funny!" Leo gasped between laughs. "Keep talking!"

"Well, I . . ." we all said together. But they trailed off when I trailed off. I was feeling that familiar scratching in my throat. Before I knew it I bent over and started coughing so hard that I nearly fell out of my chair. My siblings were doing the same.

As I finally straightened and let out my last few coughs, Adam and Bree staggered backwards. They both coughed a couple of times and gasped for air.

"Don't . . . do that . . . again!" Bree choked out.

Adam inhaled deeply before saying, "Yeah, were you trying to kill us?"

"Sorry guys!" I apologized. "I really can't control it!"

"You know, these glitches seem to be getting a little dangerous," Bree commented. "I couldn't breathe!"

"When is this going to stop?" I asked. "Please Mr. Davenport, I'll do anything! I just want this all to go away!"

"That's how everyone feels when they're sick," Leo told me. "Except most normal people have it worse. They just lie in bed all day able to do absolutely nothing, practically dying from the pure torture of it all."

"I've fallen ten feet, lost my memory, and nearly caused my siblings to stop breathing!" I pointed out. "And on top of that I'm tired, achy, and I can't stop coughing. How could all that possibly be _better?"_

"Well, it . . ." Leo paused for a minute, looking for a retort.

I smirked. Then a funny feeling entered my nose. Oh no. I tried to hold it back but was ultimately unsuccessful. I let out a horrendous sneeze. When my brain was able to focus again, I saw Leo once again covered in mucus. His expression was one of pure disgust.

_"Again?" _my younger brother cried. "Really?"

We all started chuckling. Leo stormed out of the lab, presumably to go take another shower. I grinned and coughed a couple of times.

"I'm going back to bed," I announced. "G'night, everybody."

"Goodnight," my family chorused as I stepped into my capsule and fell asleep once again.

* * *

**How was that? I had fun describing the override app. I never realized how much fun it is to play with that thing! I should use it more often. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review if you liked it!**

**Really quick before I go, I wanted to answer a guest's question. ****Anonymous asked me, "How do you write so many stories at once...doesn't that get confusing?" Actually, for me it's really fun. I switch between stories a lot. When I got bored with Arcane Art (2A), I wrote the prologue to I'm a Monster (IAM). When I got bored of Just Another Girl (JAG), I wrote more in Glitch Fever (GF). When I got bored of JAG and GF, I went back to 2A and IAM. And my stories somehow manage not to confuse me. I'm not really sure how, actually. But my brain is somehow able to sort all the different ideas I have. This is just the stuff I've written down! I have so many stories "written" in my head that you wouldn't believe it. My stories become like children to me; no matter how many I have I never get them mixed up. Okay, perhaps that sounded weird. But it's true! **

**Anyway, sorry about that! I just love it when people ask me about my writing. See you all tomorrow for the final chapter of Glitch Fever!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! This is the final chapter of Glitch Fever. I'm sorry if it seems to end quickly at all, but it seems to me that's how sickness usually ends. One day you're perfectly fine again after a week of feeling crummy. Hopefully you guys will still like it!**

**I was happy because I got to put more Tasha-Chase and Leo-Chase moments in this chapter, since I didn't do much of that in the rest of the story. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

* * *

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I didn't feel like someone had thrown a rock at my head. My throat wasn't killing me and I didn't feel like an elephant was sitting on face. I stepped out of my capsule feeling more alive than I had felt in days.

Adam and Bree were still asleep on either side of me. Mr. Davenport was sitting at his desk, working on some invention. He glanced up when he heard my capsule open.

"Chase!" he exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"Yeah," I said.

"You sound a lot better," my father commented.

"I feel better, too," I told him.

Mr. Davenport grabbed the thermometer nearby and walked up to me. He took my temperature and studied the thermometer. "You don't have a fever anymore," he announced. I grinned.

"So does that mean my cold is over?" I asked.

"Looks like it," my father replied.

"Finally!" I sighed. Then my stomach rumbled. My father glanced at me and I grinned sheepishly. "Man, I'm awfully hungry now!" I told him. "Do you think Tasha would make something for breakfast?"

"Before I came down here she told me she was going to make her homemade waffles –"

That was all I needed to hear. I rushed upstairs fast enough to rival Bree's super-speed. As I headed up the stairs I smelled the delicious aroma of warm waffles. I smiled, happy for two reasons: a) I love Tasha's waffles. And b) I could actually _smell. _I charged into the kitchen to see Tasha sliding a pile of her delicious waffles onto a plate. My mouth began to water as I looked at them.

"Hi, honey!" Tasha said as I walked in the room.

"Morning, Tasha," I greeted her. "Those waffles look _good!"_

I sat down on one of the stools at the counter. Tasha placed two waffles on a plate. She buttered them and poured syrup over the top before placing a few strawberries on the side, preparing it just the way I liked it. She placed the plate in front of me and handed me a fork. I grinned at her before digging in.

"You seem much better," Tasha observed.

I swallowed before replying, "I _feel _a lot better. I think this cold is finally gone."

"That's good to hear!" Tasha said while flashing me one of her motherly smiles.

Just then Adam and Bree came charging into the room. "Ooh, waffles!" Adam exclaimed. He rushed over and began stacking a plate sky-high with waffles.

"Davenport said you're feeling better, Chase," Bree said as she placed a few waffles on her own plate.

"Yeah, I am –" Suddenly I interrupted myself with a couple of coughs. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at me. I sighed. "Looks like I'm not," I said forlornly.

"Don't worry, honey," Tasha said. "Coughs are usually a lingering symptom of a cold. It could stick around for a while, even if you feel completely better. Aren't you supposed to know all this stuff?"

"Oh, yeah," I replied sheepishly. "I'm just a little paranoid, I guess. I really want this all to be over."

"Don't worry, it should only be a cough," Tasha reassured me.

There was another coughing sound. Everyone turned to look at me. I held up my hands in the air and said, "That wasn't me!"

We all turned to see Leo on the stairs. He was in his pajamas and had a blanket wrapped around his body. His nose was red and he began to cough again.

"What's the matter with you?" Adam asked in between mouthfuls of waffle.

Leo advanced towards us and said, "Remember how Chase sneezed on me – _twice? _Well, head colds are _highly contagious!" _Leo attempted to shout that last part, but instead wound up coughing forcefully.

"Oh," I said. "Whoops. Well . . . have fun with that!" My siblings murmured their agreement and we all began to head down to the lab.

"Hey!" Leo called after us in an annoyed tone. I froze for a second. Then I spun around and went back into the living room. I patted Leo on the shoulder

"I'm not leaving you now, little buddy," I told my younger brother. I gently led him over to the stairs. "Come on, Leo. I think I know just what you need. How do a glass of juice and a nice, warm bed sound?"

* * *

*** * * THE END * * ***

* * *

***cue applause* Did you guys like it? What was your favorite part of the story? Favorite glitch? And poor Leo! XD Oh well, at least we know Chase will take care of him! What a good big brother.**

**Thank you for all the support on this story! I did not expect to get over 180 reviews! You guys are great! Thank you, thank you, thank you all! :D**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories and follow/favorite me for more! I will post a new story called "Arcane Art" tomorrow. So keep an eye out for that! I'll see you all later!**


End file.
